Papa to Breakfast in Bed
by tsutsuji
Summary: On Sunday mornings in the Munakata household, even Mira isn't in such a hurry to get out of bed, and of course, neither is Kyousuke. yaoi, Kyousuke x Mira


**Title: Papa to Breakfast in Bed**

Author: tsutsuji

Fandom: Papa to Kiss in the Dark (Papa to Mira series)

Pairing: Kyousuke x Mira

Rating: M (mostly suggestion and foreplay, but considering who it is, it still gets a high rating)

Warnings: yaoi, chan (15-16), incest (comes with the fandom!). Sexy fluff. Song-inspired, but not a songfic.

Wordcount: 2611

Disclaimer: They're not mine, and I'm not getting paid for this.

Notes: Why do I feel like I'm going to get kicked off the internet just for writing this pairing? 0_o' Comments _really_ appreciated, plz!

Summary: On Sunday mornings in the Munakata household, even Mira isn't in such a hurry to get out of bed, and of course, Kyousuke certainly isn't, either.

_Sunday morning  
Sun shining on your eyes  
Sleepy face  
Smiling into mine  
Sunday morning  
Lots of time with nothing to do  
Lots of time to spend with you  
On Sunday morning_

(lyrics from "Sunday Mornin'" by Spanky & Our Gang)

****

Kyousuke opens sleepy eyes to his favorite view in the world: Mira's face close to his; sweet, pouting lips, and large, violet eyes blinking in the just-risen sunlight that falls across the bed.

As soon as Kyousuke shifts closer for their first kiss of the morning, Mira pulls back, his frown deepening. Kyousuke scoops him up again with the arm that was already draped so comfortably around Mira's waist.

"It's too early to get up, Mira," he whines softly, nuzzling the teen's bed-messy hair, curling up around him - Mira fits so perfectly inside the curve of his body, under the sheets. "Remember, it's Sunday! We can stay in bed all morning... all day, even!"

"I _know_ that, Papa!" Mira grumbles sharply.

That startles Kyousuke enough to let Mira wiggle right out of his arms.

"I know it's too early to get up, that's why I'm going to close the curtain!" Mira elaborates

"Oh!" Kyousuke blinks. He lays his head back down on the pillow and smiles. "Good idea."

Through the golden hair falling over his half-closed eyes, he watches Mira shuffle across the room, yawning, to pull the inner curtain across the window, muting the sunlight's glare to a softer glow. Sometime in the night, Mira put on one of Kyousuke's white shirts to sleep in, always more modest than Kyousuke ever was (and more than Kyousuke wishes he were). The tails of it hang down almost to his knees; he's still short for his nearly-sixteen years, but Kyousuke is still constantly amazed at how fast he's grown, and always entranced with the sight of him, even rumpled and half asleep.

Mira walks back to the bed like a sleepwalker, head drooping, dark hair falling over his closed eyes, but when he slips under the sheet and under Kyousuke's arm again, he opens his eyes and smiles.

Kyousuke feels dazzled. Mira's smile is brighter and warmer than the sunlight, more peaceful to his heart than a quiet Sunday morning.

Mira tucks his head against Kyousuke's shoulder and sighs happily, and Kyousuke lets his eyes drift shut, listening to Mira's soft breath as he falls asleep again.

He wakes up again sometime later, stretches a little, and reaches for Mira's warm body under the sheets. Half awake, he's confused to find an empty bed. It takes him a few seconds to realize what dragged him reluctantly back to consciousness this time: the soft clatter of dishes, the pat-pat of bare feet on the floor, and the aroma of coffee...

He snakes one arm out from under the sheet, pulls it down enough to peer out, just in time to see Mira set the tray down next to the bed. Mira's hands catch Kyousuke's eye first, as he carefully places the tray down and adjusts something that got jostled on the way here from the kitchen, but, since he's half turned away and bent slightly forward, it's the sweet sight of Kyousuke's own shirt tail falling over the curve of Mira's adorable ass, right at eye level, that holds his gaze and brings him fully awake.

He barely represses the perfectly reasonable urge to reach out and grab, partly because he knows he couldn't disentangle himself from the sheets quickly enough to catch Mira before he turns and scolds him for trying, and he'd probably end up with a face full of hot coffee anyway, whether by accident or on purpose. Still too sleepy to move that much anyway, and content now that he knows the reason for Mira's puzzling absence from his bed, Kyousuke simply enjoys the view for a moment.

The sight of Mira standing there in nothing but his shirt makes his mouth water. Then he realizes that it's really the aroma of eggs and coffee that practically has him drooling.

"Mmm, Mira has been busy already this morning," he observes through a sleepy smile.

Mira jumps a little, turns and blinks down at him, surprised that he's awake. For the briefest moment their eyes meet and lock together, full of warmth and desire. Kyousuke guesses, hopes, that seeing him still curled up warm (and naked) under the sheets has the same effect on Mira that his view of Mira has already had on him.

Barely a second later, Mira's face twists into a pout, an adorable scowl of disapproval.

"You're finally ready to wake up, Kyousuke? I thought you were going to sleep all day... " he mutters.

And the game is on.

Kyousuke moves as quickly as sleepiness and tangled sheets allow, makes that grab for Mira's butt that he quelled a moment ago. Of course, the boy sidesteps and swats his hand away, looking indignant.

"Come back to bed first, Mira," Kyousuke says, letting drowsiness make his voice seductive.

Mira scowls and blushes.

"Silly Papa!" he scolds. "Breakfast will get cold, after I went to all this trouble! Anyway, I'm hungry, so if you don't want any, I'll take it back to the kitchen and eat by myself!"

Kyousuke pouts, but he pushes himself up in the bed and sits back against the pile of pillows, letting the sheet slip down around his waist. Looking over at the artfully arranged tray, he does not miss Mira's quick glance at his body, eyes darting down at his lap hidden under the sheet, before the boy looks away again, his cheeks even more bright pink than before.

Kyousuke pretends not to have noticed. He glances at the billowing curtains, the window open to let in the quiet of the morning. A morning that is half gone already, of course; still early by Kyousuke's internal clock, especially for a Sunday. Mira is, sadly, a natural early riser, even aside from fulfilling his self-proclaimed role as Kyousuke's loving wife. The food does look and smell delicious, after all, and dinner was a very long time ago, with some rather strenuous activity in between then and now. But Sunday morning, their precious time alone together with nothing to do, should not be wasted on such trivial matters as food or sleep.

Kyousuke opens his mouth to say so, and to make some comment that will tease and fluster Mira, make the blush rise in his cheeks again, and possibly entice him back to bed after all. Unfortnately, his stomach interrupts with a growl. Mira's eyebrow twitches, then he grins, triumphantly.

"See, Papa needs to eat! Heh-heh," Mira says, and he quickly lifts the cover off a plate, releasing the aroma of a perfectly seasoned omelette.

Mouth watering, Kyousuke manages to both pout and leer at Mira anyway as he reaches across the bed for him.

"But Papa only wants to have Mira for breakfast," he says, sounding terribly deprived, almost pitiful.

Predictably, Mira counters his move neatly, stepping back and simultaneously picking up a forkful of that luscious looking omelette to wave in front of Kyousuke's face. He takes an exaggerated sniff of it, closing his eyes and sighing with pleasure, and then when Kyousuke's mouth automatically opens to air-scent the wonderful aroma, Mira blithely pops it into his own mouth, and looks even more ecstatic.

"Mm, mmm, such good food," Mira says rapturously. He opens one eye to peek at Kyousuke's reaction, and reaches for another forkful.

"Oh, you mustn't tease Papa like that," Kyousuke says, warningly.

And while Mira is standing there after the next mouthful, with his eyes closed as if in utter bliss, it's an easy matter for Kyousuke to reach over and grab him and pull him right up onto the bed.

Mira squawks, seemingly startled and indignant again, but his squirming only lands him more solidly in Kyousuke's lap. It also, Kyousuke assumes, serves to confirm what Mira's glance earlier could not see for sure under the sheets; yes, indeed, Kyousuke did wake up half aroused already, and is getting more so with every passing second in Mira's presence.

Having established this fact, of course, Mira ignores it, or pretends to, and pushes back against Kyousuke's chest as if to escape.

"Unf, you pervert!" he flutters and blusters in Kyousuke's grip. "Breakfast first! Breakfast first...mmph!"

Kyousuke's sudden, insistent kiss silences his words, if not all his mutterings. He samples the taste of the omelette on Mira's tongue, and of course it's delicious. The sensual heat of Mira's mouth makes Kyousuke harder; the aroma of the food Mira so lovingly prepared makes his stomach growl again.

The sound Mira makes in his throat is, he's certain, one of disappointment, as he loosens his grip and ends the kiss, echoing his own sigh of reluctant defeat; breakfast is going to win out after all, for now.

Mira doesn't pull away when the kiss ends; he is curled, rather comfortably, in Kyousuke's arms on his lap, his violet-shaded eyes looking into Kyousuke's, dark lashes fluttering a little, and his cheeks bright pink. Their faces are barely a breath apart, and Mira reaches up to touch Kyousuke's lip, an impertinant little smile lifting his own full lips.

"Kyousuke still looks so tired; you need to rest more, so maybe I better feed you."

Waiting through breakfast just became so much more bearable, Kyousuke thinks with a grin. He sits back against the pillows again, wiggling a little to get comfortable (and to feel Mira's warm weight shift against his body), and relents with an exaggerated sigh. He touches Mira's face before he lets the boy turn away to reach for the breakfast tray.

"Mira takes such good care of Papa," he says, softly.

Mira blinks, and for another one of those moments, their gazes lock, knowing everything. Then Mira huffs, .

"I'll always take good care of Papa," he says, voice warm and gentle, before he rolls his eyes to the side and continues as if to himself, as if Kyousuke wasn't meant to overhear: "Somebody has to, after all..."

Kyousuke chuckles and lets Mira go. A minute later, pillows arranged behind him and the bed tray set carefully across his legs, Mira settles beside him and lifts the cup of coffee to his lips.

The coffee is perfect, dark and rich, a little sweet, and all the more stimulating because Kyousuke can watch Mira's face, pouting lips and dark lashes framing deep, violet eyes, leaning so close to his own while he sips it. The scent of Mira's body, still fresh from bed and with the lingering aura of their lovemaking the night before, makes everything taste even better.

So breakfast is served and shared, bite by delectable bite, sip by careful sip, with much mutual licking of fingertips, and samples of flavors shared on each other's tongues. Kyousuke's hunger for Mira grows as quickly as his stomach becomes satisfied. Until, finally, with the plates half empty and the coffee getting cool, Kyousuke pulls Mira onto his lap again.

Mira flails, waving arms and legs in his grip, protesting that they aren't done yet, there is still plenty to eat, and be careful of the tray or you'll make a mess on the bed!

"Mm, yes, the rest of my breakfast is right here," Kyousuke says, ducking his head down to lap and suckle at Mira's throat; struggling limbs stiffen but stop trying to pull away - for a second, at least.

"Wait, Papa, the tray...!"

With a chuckle, Kyousuke lifts Mira right up off the bed (wondering how much longer he'll still be able to do this before his growing teenager is too big for him to lift so easily), rolls him over to the other side of the bed, and deftly slides his own legs out from under the tray to roll over onto him and pin his hands back to the pillow on either side of his head. All without spilling anything off the tray - well, hardly anything, anyway.

Mira sputters, protests, whines, calls him names, "I'll have to get the stains out of those sheets now, you know!" - until Kyousuke plants a wet kiss on one nipple and then flicks it with his tongue. Mira's complaints are suddenly swallowed in a quick, desperate gasp.

Kyousuke moans a little, deep in his throat; the taste of Mira's skin is the best dessert, sweeter and more stimulating than the perfect cup of coffee by far. When he lets go of Mira's hands a second later, they stay back on the pillows, fingers clenching air. Mira moans, too; a sweet, squirming little sound of pleasure, and arches his back to press up against Kyousuke's mouth.

"Kyousuke," Mira says breathily, sighing, still with a little whine as if in protest, but when he squirms, the whole length of his body presses against Kyousuke's.

Mouth watering now for far more than ordinary breakfast, Kyousuke runs his hands down Mira's sides, pushing the tangled shirt off of him, and nuzzles his chest, coaxing, teasing, while Mira twists and rises up underneath him. Mira tosses his head to the side, gasping, when Kyousuke tongues the hollow under his ribs, licking downward.

"_Nnah_, stop, Kyousuke!" Mira scolds, unconvincingly, his skin quivering under Kyousuke's hands. He spreads his legs, squirming, so it seems as if his thigh just accidentally brushes up against Kyousuke's erection.

"Ahh-aha, Mira," Kyousuke gasps, a breathless little laugh as his pulse jumps. He raises his head; Mira opens wide, innocent eyes up at him.

Again, for a longer moment this time, all Kyousuke can do is look down at his beautiful Mira, and those eyes look back up at him with such warmth and trust and need that it hurts his chest, even at the same time it also makes him achingly hard.

Mira raises his arms, throws them around Kyousuke's neck and draws him close, presses their lips together. He tastes like apple juice and omelette, and he tastes like _Mira_, and he makes wonderful little muffled, hungry sounds as he kisses Kyousuke. By the time Mira releases him from the kiss, he's breathless and his head is swimming, his senses so full of Mira that his whole body tingles from it.

_So cute, so beautiful_, he murmurs those words against Mira's face, with Mira's fingers twining through the hair at the back of his neck. And to make it even more delicious, Mira nuzzles his face - smooth cheek against Kyousuke's light morning stubble, which he never seems to mind - and sighs.

"I love you, Papa," Mira whisper-sighs.

Then he teases Kyousuke's lips again with his own, as if catching Kyousuke's "I love you, Mira" to taste it on his tongue.

Mira shifts underneath him, legs spread out around Kyousuke's now, and his own desire pressing up against Kyousuke's body in no uncertain terms. Kyousuke smiles, nips Mira's pouting lower lip once before pulling back and looking him in the eye sternly.

"Kyousuke?" Mira asks cautiously, eyebrows twisting with question.

"Can Papa have the rest of his breakfast now?" Kyousuke asks, pouting, beseeching. "I think I've been patient long enough..."

Mira's eyes open wide, looking shocked for a moment, but then he relents and nods, welcomes Kyousuke in another noisy, happy kiss.

"Mm," Kyousuke murmurs, as Mira's arms and legs curl around him, holding him close, and he begins kissing his way down Mira's sweet body again. "I love... Sunday mornings... with Mira..."

"Me too, Papa," Mira says, just before Kyousuke finally lowers his head and takes his breath away, and finally gets the breakfast feast he's been waiting for since he first woke up.

****the end****


End file.
